Acquiescence
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: "In exchange for your Kingdom's alliance, we will allow your kind to roam freely throughout Equestria. Albeit, not without careful supervision, but free nonetheless." With the tables turned, and Chrysalis defeated. Celestia decides to give the changeling another chance, and Chrysalis must choose whether or not her pride is worth over the collapse of her entire kingdom.


**Edited by LBTDiclonius.**

**A/N: **Forgot to add an A/N to this fic...huh.

Either way, Chrysalis x Celestia has been a shipping that I've lately became obsessed with. However, with me being a realist, the romance will have to progress very, very, VERY slowly before either of these two will even consider the thought of dating. Plus, I've always imagined this particular ship to be filled with hate, loathing, mistrust and angst...mmm, angst!

EDIT: Bolded the flashbacks.

* * *

"Submit defeat, Chrysalis," Celestia demanded, the Goddess' words carrying a threatening undertone that promised a painful future for her. Her fore-hoof was pressed against the changeling's throat in a dangerous manner, the Princess having full intent of crushing the mare's windpipe should she choose to object.

"W-what makes you think I-I'll," Chrysalis barely managed to wheeze out, finding it difficult to form words, "t-that I'll willingly submit defeat?" she questioned, shooting Celestia a dark, level-headed glare.

"Because," she began, gently cutting off more of the mare's air supply, "Like any good queen, you _will_put your people before yourself," she said, pausing momentarily before she continued, "After all…you and I both know that your species depends on others love in order to survive."

"…y-you wouldn't d-dare!" she gasped out, "Y-you wouldn't…don't you dare threaten my kingdom…w-wouldn't–*gasp*-t-to be the cause of—*gasp*— an e-entire extinction of a species, w-w-would you?" she manage to ask, despite the fact that she was beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Even in her current state, Chrysalis wasn't willing to back down, opting for words and excuses in an attempt to see if she could unravel the Princess' crumbling defences.

Noticing that the alicorn's grip on her slackened ever so slightly, she grinned.

It was mistake one couldn't afford.

And Chrysalis was gonna exploit it as much as she could.

Wiggling her way out of the Princess' grasp, Chrysalis managed to use a burst of blinding magic in order to distract Celestia, quickly trying to find an escape route before the spell's effects wore off. Choosing the nearest window closest to her, the changeling tensed the muscles within her insect-like wings, preparing herself for take-off.

Springing up into the air, she flew as fast as she could—to only find a huge surge of pain blossom, the pain moving up and down her spine. Causing her to pause mid-flight…and before the changeling had time to register her mistake.

She found herself falling.

…**xX~~~Xx…**

Celestia frowned. She knew that scene was terrifying the ponies that surrounded her. But, she had little time to dwell on their reactions, should things get too out of hand. She didn't want to wish, didn't want to _think_of the consequences of taking another's life. Nor did she want to resort to more violent actions to subdue an enemy.

"Y-you wouldn't…don't you dare threaten my kingdom…w-wouldn't–*gasp*-t-to be the cause of—*gasp*—an e-entire extinction of a species, w-w-would you?" the ebony changeling questioned, her words managing to chip away a piece from her already crumbling walls.

**_She never felt so alone._**

Her grip on the changeling loosened, a fatal mistake she barely had time to register or correct…

**'Why? Why? WHY?' _her mind screamed at her, hot salty tears beginning to form miniature rivers across her soot-ridden covered face._**

…and she didn't sense the subtle shift of movement underneath her hoof, nor the malicious glint that shone brightly in the changeling's monochromatic eyes.

**_ She could've prevented this, could've stopped her sister from befalling such fate—Dammit, she should've listened to her! Maybe then she wouldn't have become this stranger—this monster._**

**"_I'm so, so sorry little Sister," she apologized as a golden light began to radiate from her horn, indicating that she was preparing herself to conjure up a spell that would hopefully spare both her and her sister's life_**

**"_Forgive me."_**

A blinding light engulfed her entire body, the light blinding her from being able to see. She squinted within the endless white of the room blinking rapidly in an attempt to see past the spell's intense glow.

**_Everyone rejoiced upon seeing the defeat of Nightmare Moon, utterly unaware, of the dark Alicorn's true identity._**

**_ Through their eyes they only saw the mare as nothing more than a threat._**

**_ Celestia envied their innocence._**

The white alicorn managed to create a powerful beam of concentrated magic. The beam hitting squarely in the middle of Chrysalis' armoured back. The attack effectively managing to prevent the queen from continuing any further in her escapade.

Once she saw Chrysalis begin her downward descent, Celestia wasted no time going after her. She wasn't going to take any chances.

Not like last time.

Upon landing, Celestia noticed that the changeling was rendered unconscious. Whether or not, it was caused from her rapid descent from the heavens or from the impact caused by her beam of magic. Celestia didn't really care, only taking a moment to investigate the injuries she had caused throughout her enemy's body. She took note of fact that the heat from the golden beam had singed the changeling's wings, the injury most likely grounding the queen for a good deal of time. She winced.

If the changeling cherished her wings just as much as any pegasi, then she wouldn't take the news very well. After all, losing the ability of flight (even if it would be temporary) was like losing your ability to perform magic. Or, for an earth pony, losing a valuable part of one's body.

It simply wasn't something anypony would even want to _think _of losing.

She groaned, it would be hell if the mare woke up.

…**xX~~~Xx…**

Chrysalis forced herself to pry her eyes open, despite the throbbing pain that resonated throughout her entire being.

Allowing herself to breathe out a pained hiss, she attempted to stand up. But soon discovered that her legs had been restrained by thick bands of metal.

"S-shackles!" she hissed, eyes narrowing at the obscure contraption that held her in place. "Who in their right mind would shackle me!"

"Somepony who knows a threat when they see one."

_"Celestia," _Chrysalis spat out, making sure to add an extra emphasis on the Goddess' name. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing," Celestia said, moving several steps closer towards the cramped cell. "At least, not now. Hopefully, your restrainments will continue to prevent you from leaving." she said, sparing a moment's glance at the shackles.

"Oh oh oh oh," the changeling drawled out, her voice sounding somewhat sarcastic yet amused, "I didn't know that such a prissy _princess _like you would go to such lengths to restrain lil' ol' me. Shackles? Swell. Not to mention a dank cell to complete the scene as well." she said, her voice gradually gaining a darker tone as she spoke. "Frankly, I'm rather surprised. Maybe even flattered."

"Please, don't," the alicorn said, her face devoid of any emotion and the mare's body tense. However, despite the rather unnerving posture the pony took on, not even the Sun Goddess could hide the twinge of exhaustion that managed to worm her its way into her gaze. "It really isn't my style."

"Tsk tsk," she chastised, shaking her head as a mock gesture towards the oh-so familiar disciplinary action.

_'Interesting,' _Celestia thought, _'Does adapting the form of an Equine also affect one's mannerisms? Or would Chrysalis' kind need to be exposed towards such displays before...' _

"And to think," Chrysalis began, her strange voice effectively managing to snap Celestia out of her musings. "That I believed that you were actually _interesting_.Too bad. Turns out you're nothing more than a goody two-shoes," she said, before her face contorted into a look of disgust, "Ugh, no wonder my cell looks so clean."

"Enough, I didn't come down here to exchange a banter of some sorts."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I came here to discuss that," the Goddess' motioned a hoof towards her burnt wings, "As well as your kingdom, Chrysalis."

"What about my..." she inquired, scowling when she noticed that her wings had been singed. "Great, looks like your ray of sunshine has grounded me."

"Ray of...Nevermind. That's it?"

"What?"

"You're not upset? Surely, you value your wings just as much as any other body part," Celestia asked, interest piqued.

"This? Please, it'll grow back on my next moult," she stated, oddly comfortable with the slip of information.

Refraining herself from questioning any further, Celestia decided to wrap this up now. Now was simply not to time to fraternize with the enemy.

"Now, about your kingdom..." Celestia began, pausing for dramatic effect. "I propose to you a truce."

"Go on," the changeling urged, completely dropping her playful demeanor in favour of being serious.

"In exchange for your Kingdom's alliance, we will allow your kind to roam freely throughout Equestria. Albeit, not without careful supervision, but free nonetheless."

"Risky chances you're taking on, _Princess_. What makes you think I'll willingly take up on your offer? Nevermind, go through with it."

"Because," she said, turning away so she could watch where she was going. "Like any good queen, you will put your people before yourself." And with that said, Celestia left the room leaving the changeling to mull over whatever options she had left.


End file.
